<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>«с любовью, л.» by poisonless_word</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630084">«с любовью, л.»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonless_word/pseuds/poisonless_word'>poisonless_word</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Нежелательные чувства, Подростковая влюбленность, Псевдо-средневековье, ангст, и ставить теги лмао, извините я не умею писать, письмо, признания в любви</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25630084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonless_word/pseuds/poisonless_word</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>отложив потрепанное перо и пробежавшись взглядом по пергаменту, девушка бесшумно выдохнула.<br/>через мгновение на столе появился бежевый конверт.<br/>— да хранят меня небеса...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>односторонний адресантка/адресатка</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>«с любовью, л.»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>перенесла эту работу с ф*кб*ка, на фидбек особо не надеюсь, но буду рада милейшим читательницам,,, 🥺</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>дева, освещаемая лишь парой белоснежных свечей, задумчиво покручивала в пальцах перо. стоит ли ей это делать? так ли ей хочется поведать столь сокровенную тайну? не разрушит ли это ничего? встряхнув кудрявой головой, девушка отогнала ненужные мысли и обмакнула кончик пера в чернила. «ты уже решилась на это, пути обратно нет.» — пронеслось в ее голове, пока ладони аккуратным почерком выводили мысли в слова.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>любовь моя, милая, позволь мне сказать пару столь нескромных вещей. да, это все глупости, но не пойми меня неправильно, не сжигай моих писем, прошу, услышь мою боль.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>умоляю, делай со мной все, что хочешь. просто будь рядом</em>
</p><p>  прошу, не прекращай сдирать своими когтями мою кожу. я хочу чувствовать боль лишь от тебя. пусть мои кости хрустят под твоими мягкими ступнями, пока ты своей легкой походкой ступаешь по моему обессиленному кровоточащему телу. пусть мигрень и апатия свинцом зальют мою голову, пока ты смотришь на меня тяжелым взглядом. пусть меня распнут, как Иисуса Христа, чье имя, ты знаешь, всуе я бы никогда не использовала да не от величайшей религиозности. лишь бы ты не видела более горя, лишь бы боль покинула твое сердце.</p><p>прошу.</p><p>  дай саду внутри меня рассыпаться в цветочное поле. с первого взгляда и не поймешь, что в этой палитре понамешано, и лишь прищурившись замечаешь желтые хризантемы, нарциссы, красные тюльпаны и бархатцы. все в таких же теплых тонах, как и моя привязанность к тебе. я взращивала цветы с особой нежностью и тоской все эти годы, желая, чтоб ты их увидела и с мягкой улыбкой показала мне такой же сад. но этому не бывать.</p><p>
  <em>ты не будешь моей и со мной.</em>
</p><p>  твои цветы благоухают и заполняют своими лепестками легкие для другой.</p><p>  ты старательно пишешь ей письмо за письмом, со смехом отмахиваясь от общения в реальной жизни. ты восторженно читаешь ее ответы, иногда делясь этим со мной.</p><p>  я помню лишь твои переживания, когда она выражала мрачное настроение и думала о кончине. ты уже не знала, как ей помочь, а я со слезами говорила, что поддержу тебя несмотря ни на что, что буду рядом, пока в груди бушевала боль.</p><p>  боль от твоих переживаний, от невозможности помочь, от страха, что я все испорчу.</p><p>  в горле комок, по спине бежит холодок когда ты, спустя какое-то время, опять начинаешь шутливо любезничать. я неловко отвечаю тем же, безмерно радуясь, видя твое смущение. я пытаюсь забыть, что ты моя четвертая неудачная влюбленность. четвертая, если не вспоминать, что в основном из-за тебя я несколько лет назад сомневалась, предпочитаю ли я исключительно юношей.</p><p>  но уже дома, наедине, я вспоминаю все.</p><p>
  <em>  я тону в забвении.</em>
</p><p>  неловкость и неуверенность в чувствах в первый раз. наши объятия, такие мягкие и уютные, что даже мой любимый плед не способен их заменить. наше взаимное шутливое кокетство, мы совершенно не беспокоились о присутствии других людей, о наших друзьях, мы лишь мягко посмеивались, продолжая эту глупую "борьбу". как я сбегала от родителей 13 февраля, лишь бы встретиться с тобой у школы и дрожащими ледяными руками забрать рисунок и книгу, обняться и с безумной улыбкой и слезами радости спешить домой, не обращая внимания на холод. твой легкий, едва ощутимый поцелуй в щеку, пока мы скрывались в безлюдном коридоре академии, а моя подруга тактично не смотрела. твою любовь трепать мне волосы, ты будто знала, что я, в секрете ото всех, обожаю подобное, что это приносит мне непозволительно много удовольствия для столь малого жеста.</p><p>
  <em>  я очарована одним твоим видом.</em>
</p><p>  твои восхитительные глаза, однажды ставшие поводом моей отвратительной шутки, после которой мы с подругой, хихикая, сбежали, а ты так и осталась висеть, неловко сжав в ладонях верёвки качелей. мне стыдно за это, но вид слегка растерявшейся тебя, все еще покачивающейся после моих, надеюсь, несильных подталкиваний, почему-то теплит мне сердце.</p><p>  твои чудесные волосы, покрытые книжной пылью и подстриженные в немного странной манере, они кажутся невероятно мягкими. желание провести по ним, заплести в аккуратную косичку, вплетая туда цветы, постоянно преследует меня последние несколько месяцев.</p><p>  твои тонкие запястья. это отдельная для меня тема, даже не беря во внимание мою любовь засматриваться на чужие руки. о, нет. перед мной часто предстает видение, что даже я, со своими небольшими ладонями, могу свободно охватить твои запястья. за этой грезой следует еще более болезненная, и я пытаюсь перестать думать, как подносила бы твои ладони к щекам, в смущении не делая ничего большего и слушая твой мягкий смех.</p><p>
  <em>  все это не для меня.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>  и знай, мне жаль, мучительно жаль, что я позволила этому случиться, что имею наглость портить твое чудеснейшее настроение и нашу странную дружбу. я искренне надеюсь на твое прощение.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>с любовью,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>л.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>отложив потрепанное перо и пробежавшись взглядом по пергаменту, девушка бесшумно выдохнула. через мгновение на столе появился бежевый конверт.</p><p>— да хранят меня небеса...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>